


might be the whiskey talking

by gremlinjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Kissing, Excessive Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Rating May Change, friends who make out with each other when they're drunk, it's not really excessive but the tag is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinjae/pseuds/gremlinjae
Summary: Brian and Jae keep getting drunk and making out with each other, and it's starting to stress Jae out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this in february and it's been very slow-going, so i decided to post what i have written so far :-)
> 
> title from dan davidson - found

Jae doesn't remember much from last night, but he remembers kissing Brian.

It had been a good time. Jae had kept mostly to the sidelines, more of a planner than a partier. (In truth, it’s because he’s a lightweight, but he’d never willingly admit it.) He was always up for a good time, though, and the official last day of exams for the fall semester seemed as good of a time as any to throw a shindig, even though it was a Wednesday night.

Jae remembers rubbing his tired eyes in the kitchen after the last guest had finally left, surrounded by cups and cans and bottles. He remembers Brian offering to help clean up, even though that afternoon he had wanted nothing to do with the party at all.

("It's a WEDNESDAY, Jae."

"Yes, thank you, I'm aware of which day of the week it is. Now, are you going to help me with this fucking playlist or are you going to keep up this Oscar-worthy impression of my mother?"

Brian sighed and rolled his eyes.)

Jae remembers watching Brian sort through the mess that was once the kitchen in the tiny apartment they'd been sharing for the last two years. He remembers Brian nudging him to the side with his hip so he could rummage in the cupboard under the sink for another plastic garbage bag, and remembers how close they stood as Brian fought to get the bag open.

Jae doesn't remember WHY, but he remembers taking the bag from Brian, remembers tossing it onto the small table they bought secondhand at Value Village. And then he remembers pressing Brian against the edge of the counter and kissing him.

Maybe it was the alcohol in their system, maybe it was two years worth of unacknowledged sexual tension, or maybe Jae was just really, really drunk and really wanted to know if Brian's lips were as soft as they looked.

They were.

 

Jae and Brian go about their morning routine like they do every morning. Jae watches Brian pour himself a second cup of coffee and rummage in a cupboard for a granola bar, watches how his t-shirt stretches just right across his back as he reaches into the back of the cupboard and triumphantly pulls out a bar. If Brian catches Jae staring he doesn't let on. They spend the rest of the day lounging on the couch watching a bad k-drama, still too beat from the previous night to do much else, even though only the bare minimum of cleaning had been done before collapsing into their beds. If Brian remembers Jae kissing him, he doesn't mention it. Jae remembers. Still, they don't talk about it.

 

—

 

Brian and Jae met in their first year of university, in an introductory literature course that all students were required to take. Without it, it's possible they may not have crossed paths; Brian being a business major and Jae flip-flopping between declaring a major in political science or philosophy.

(Later in his year-long Critical Thinking class, Jae quickly realizes that philosophy doesn't make a stitch of fucking sense to him and enlists the help of the guy sitting next to him whose meticulous notes Jae had been kind of trying to copy for the last 55 minutes. And that's how Jae meets Wonpil.)

Brian and Jae roomed together the following year, but after the third late night (or early morning, depending on how one chose to look at it) fire alarm of January Jae vowed to never again apply for campus housing and announced that he would be moving off campus the following year even if he had to move into one of those houses with, like, eight rooms and one bathroom and a kitchen the size of a small broom closet. Sungjin, a history major who Jae and Brian had met through Wonpil, was entirely apalled at the idea and got Jae and Brian a deal with his landlord on a two bedroom apartment. The visible layer of dust that had settled on top of every surface since the previous tenants had moved out had triggered Jae’s allergies on a new level and he spent most of move-in day sneezing on things, with Wonpil scurrying around behind him disinfecting with Lysol wipes.

 

—

 

It's the start of another busy semester and Jae’s back aches from the weight of hundreds of dollars worth of university textbooks sitting like rocks in the frayed backpack he'd had since his freshman year of high school. It's cold outside and he can see his breath, and when he finally enters the campus library his glasses fog up completely, rendering him momentarily blind, and he gropes along the front windows until he finds a bench he can set his things onto. He wipes the fog off his glasses using the sleeve of his hoodie and positions them back into his nose. Ah, sweet vision.

It doesn't take long for Jae to find Brian hidden away at a table in the back of the library. His laptop is open in front of him, a textbook to one side open to a (terrifying, thinks Jae) diagram for one of his business classes. Papers are strewn haphazardly across the desk and a partially empty cup of coffee sits forgotten, just hidden behind the screen of the laptop. Jae surveys the scene; Brian always was a better student than Jae, whose approach to school was more to procrastinate and leave all assignments unfinished until the night before the due date. Or hours before. It doesn't take much time for Jae to doze off, his head on his open textbook, one arm hanging by his side, and drooling slightly onto a sheet of formulas Brian had compiled for his statistics class.

An hour later Brian tosses his pen atop his notebook and rubs his sleepy eyes. He watches Jae nap for a moment before shoving him off his forumula sheet. Brian laughs as Jae, startled, clings to the table in an attempt to keep from falling off his chair completely. Jae scowls at Brian but it isn’t long before the expression softens at the amused grin plastered on Brian’s face. He helps Brian gather his things and whines about wanting to stop by the university’s food court before heading home. Brian points out the complete lack of schoolwork Jae completed while Brian slaved over his own assignment.

(“So how ‘bout this weather we’re having,” Jae says a little too loudly, and Brian chuckles at his lame change of subject. Jae sneaks a look at Brian out of the corner of his eye and thinks he’d do anything to hear Brian’s soft laughter.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend steph, 4 days ago: Hey loser I’m sitting next to you but I re read this and require a chapter 2 ASAP you WHORE

In the future, Jae will look back on this night with the understanding that it had probably not been one of his better ideas. Hindsight is 20/20, they say. But damn, he can not stop thinking about kissing Brian. In fact, kissing Brian is pretty much the only thing that Jae has thought about since it happened. He can't help but become transfixed by the way Brian licks his bottom lip and bites it when he's concentrating. Truth be told, Jae would rather he be the one licking and biting Brian’s lip, but those are the kinds of thoughts that can get a person in trouble.

The gang's all together for their weekly round of drinking and kicking Jae’s ass in any and all video games, be it computer or console. They don’t usually drink wine, but Dowoon - Brian’s friend from the first year environmental science class he was taking for a science credit - forgot to stop and pick up the night’s provisions, and wine was the only thing any of them had with an actual alcohol content. It was Wonpil who supplied it, a bottle of red and a couple bottles of white because he likes options.

(“Wonpil, are you, like, an alcoholic?”

“No! They were gifts! I just like wine okay!”)

The night goes by as usual, with Jae losing nearly every game played except for when Dowoon fell asleep on the floor and his kart drove off the side of DK Mountain. (Sungjin said it didn’t count but Jae declared himself King of Mario Kart and ended up fist-pumping his wine glass off the coffee table.) Jae spends the entire evening, aside from getting his ass kicked time and time again, trying to simultaneously be as far away from and as close to Brian as is humanly possible. Jae is, of course, a bit inebriated, and Brian is very pretty tonight, Jae thinks. And Jae has always been a bit nervous around pretty people.

Sungjin challenges Wonpil to another round of Mario Kart and Jae reluctantly accepts defeat, flopping onto the couch that he and Brian had found on the side of the road when they first moved in together. He pokes at Dowoon with his foot and Dowoon keeps sleeping, dead to the world. Jae makes a mental note to find him a blanket. It’s not the first time Dowoon has passed out on the floor and stayed the night, and it probably won’t be the last. Cute, he thinks.

Jae feels the couch dip beside him and a body settle in. He curses in his head when he realizes that it’s Brian, merely a couple of inches away in all of his sweatpants-clad, drunken glory. And he’s looking at Jae with a curious expression, but turns his attention to the tv in front of them before Jae can thin too much about it. He adjusts his position, and then his leg is pressed against Jae’s, his thigh warm through the fabric of his pants, and Jae kind of wants to die.

The rest of the night continues like that, with Brian and Jae side by side on the couch, Sungjin and Wonpil arguing over whether to play through the Mushroom or Flower Cup next, and Dowoon knocked out on the living room floor. Brian hasn’t moved his stupid leg this entire time, which means Jae hasn’t been able to move at all, trying to avoid any and all unnecessary physical contact with Brian. They decide to call it a night when Wonpil starts forgetting which button is used to accelerate, and Jae can’t thank God enough.

 

Jae waves goodbye to Sungjin, Wonpil, and Dowoon as they leave before closing and locking the apartment door. Honestly, he's glad their little get-together is over. Jae resolves to retire to his room as soon as heavenly possible, in the hope that he would be able to avoid any more close encounters with Brian, who Jae was considering only referring to as The Gremlin Who Lives In My House And Makes My Life Hell from that moment on. Before he can make it there, Brian sticks his head into the hallway. His cheeks are a bit pink from the wine, and Jae wonders how difficult it would be to make Brian flush, imagines running his hands--

Jae is brought out of his mind’s dangerous stroll down I’m Fucked Boulevard by Brian asking him if he wants one last drink, and Jae can’t resist the soft smile that accompanies the request, even though he’s a lightweight and a bit sexually frustrated and is about three sips away from saying or doing something very inappropriate and extremely embarrassing that he’ll likely regret in the morning.

Brian hands Jae a glass and hops onto the kitchen counter. He leans his head back against the cupboard behind him and fixes his eyes on Jae. Jae stares back and downs half of his wine in one go, praying that it will calm his nerves, but Brian is still looking at him, and so, he’s still nervous.

Jae takes his glass to the sink and rinses it before placing it in the sink to be forgotten about for a few days. “Well, I’m beat,” he says, and turns to retreat to the safety of his room.

Brian grabs the sleeve of Jae’s t-shirt (the one with the frayed hem and hole at the collar - video game night is an extremely classy occasion) and pulls him back. Jae collides with Brian and lets out an “oof,” and then Brian’s legs are latched around him, and before he can make head or tail of this chain of events, Brian is kissing him. Jae kisses him back, and both hopes for and dreads the possibility of remembering this in the morning. He doesn’t think too hard about it, though, not with Brian’s lips (still soft, thinks Jae) against his own. Jae makes a mental note to buy lip balm, or at the very least steal some from Wonpil.

There’s a knock at the door and Jae pulls away. The look in Brian’s eyes makes Jae want to ignore whoever is interrupting and throw Brian against the nearest horizontal surface and devour him until the wee hours of the morning. But the knocking continues, so Jae reluctantly moves toward the door. He opens it and sees Wonpil, fist poised to begin another round of knocking on the door, and Sungjin with an apologetic smile on his face.

“It’s about time.” Wonpil huffs. “I had to knock, like, fifteen times?”

“Uh, I was. Busy.” Jae Park, master of quick thinking.

“Who is it?” Brian calls from the hallway.

“Sungjin and Wonpil,” Jae yells back. “They’re just-- wait, why are you here?”

“I left my earbuds here,” says Sungjin. His eyes narrow just slightly, taking in Jae’s lightly mussed hair, and he cocks his head to the side. “Why do your lips look like that?”

Every alarm bell in Jae’s brain goes off at once. “What? What do you mean? Why do my lips look like what?” Jae Park, master of keeping his cool.

“Slutty,” offers Wonpil.

“Well it was nice seeing you two! I’ll bring your earbuds to school tomorrow, Sungjin! Okay, bye!” And with that, Jae abruptly closes the door on the couple’s confused and amused faces.

When he returns to the hallway, Brian is gone. Jae closes his eyes and lets his head fall against the wall. He knows he and Brian can’t keep doing this, not this way. He knows they need to talk about it and be adults but confrontation is one of Jae’s top ten least favourite things, and he absolutely does not want to start the conversation if there is even a miniscule chance he could be rejected. He pauses at Brian’s door anyway, once Jae finally pulls himself away from the wall and heads to his bedroom. He can see a glow of light behind the cracks between the door and the wall and considers knocking. Instead, he continues to his own room, closing the door behind him and falls fully clothed into his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha wow sorry to leave u hanging for a month. anyway i saw day6 live in toronto and my soul left my body. and i high-fived jae and his eyes sparkled ;____;


End file.
